National security
by cuddles1234XD
Summary: Tim gets kidnapped by a familiar serial killer and the only way to get him back is a threat to the nations security. Homeland securit declares one man just isn't worth risking the national security. But one gothic scientist is willing to risk everything to bring him home alive. McAbby. Rated for future scenes.


_**This is my first NCIS fan fiction I hope it turns out ok ^^ **_

_**reviews and critiques are welcome (and wished for) and if I get something wrong please point it out so I don't get it wrong next time. thanks and I hope you enjoy ^^ **_

There had been something in the air that night. A bone chilling wind and a freezing rain storm contributed to that fact but that wasn't the main reason for why it had seemed so cold. It was something else; something he couldn't quite figure out.

The bodies had been piling up; a serial killer as it was, and this one was good. As usual the pressure from the media had been great and in result Vance had been bothering them a lot. Nothing they couldn't handle; a serial killer always messed up at some point. The trick was catching the screw up when it happened. This particular serial killer wasn't getting quite that sloppy het. He hoped whoever it was would mess up soon. Gibbs was getting very frustrated and that was never a good sign.

But there was something strange that night. Something terrifying that came from the darkness and pulled him in. if it wasn't for her he would've never left that dark place. If she didn't care he wouldn't be alive. If she didn't care she wouldn't be where she was now. She wouldn't have suffered the way she did.

He should've known that night. He should've been aware; more focused. Then he would've seen the figure standing in his kitchen before it was too late. Then he would've been more prepared; more protected. He could've stopped what happened before it happened. He was just so tired. he didn't think a colder than usual night meant anything.

He was wrong; terribly wrong.

Tim closed his eyes reliving every moment and wishing he'd done things differently.

-NCIS-NCIS-NCIS-

_It was a cold night, late December, Christmas lights lit the road to his house. The decorations were cheery but something was off. he could feel it in his gut. It was odd, to have a gut feeling that is, he didn't usually have those. _

_He dismissed it as being hungry and tired from work. The serial killer hadn't screwed up yet. He was still out there probably planning his next victim and what he was going to do to him. _

_The serial killer went by the name of Timothy Torture and had so far viciously murdered four navy lieutenants after torturing them for a week. He had live chatted with NCIS on more than one occasion; taunting them and telling of his latest crimes. He had disguised his voice and was apparently very computer savvy, Tim couldn't locate where the guy was chatting from. It was irritating, but no one seemed to be able to figure it out, not even the FBI._

_Tim pulled into his driveway thinking about how odd it was that the killer had chosen his name. Timothy. He wondered if it was some kind of bad omen as he sat in his car. It unnerved him in the worst of ways, but he pushed the idea out of his mind and focused on something entirely different. Like how tired and hungry he was._

_He turned his Car off and went inside. Throwing his keys on the table and grabbing a glass of water, he went and threw his work bag on his bed. He took his work clothes off and put on something more comfortable. _

_He went back into the kitchen. He thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye, but dismissed it. Man he was tired. He needed to get some serious sleep. Thinking about serial killers and strange figures in his house. _

_He laughed at himself. His house was locked no one could've gotten inside. And plenty of people were named Timothy, so what if one of them was a serial killer? his name really didn't matter. _

_he opened the refrigerator and looked for something to eat._

"_Hello Timothy," A voice boomed behind him._

_He froze. he knew that voice. He and Abby had just decrypted that voice from one of the lovely conversations Gibbs had with this character. _

_A sharp pain hit the back of his neck and he stumbled to the floor. light was slowly fading from view._

"_It's time we had a little discussion." the man whispered in Tim's ear. "Then we'll see how clever your fellow NCIS agents are." He laughed; a horrifying cracked laugh that sounded more like a hyena than anything else._

_Fear was the last thing Tim felt before his world went black._


End file.
